1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of automatic transmission hydrokinetic torque converters. The invention pertains particularly to a bypass clutch for a torque converter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for deducing noise and vibration in a torque converter bypass clutch is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,950, which is assigned to the assignee of this invention. The hydrokinetic torque converter includes an impeller wheel and turbine wheel. The housing for the impeller includes a lockup clutch assembly having a clutch plate that engages a friction surface on the impeller housing. The clutch plate carries friction material that establishes a frictional driving connection between the impeller and the turbine when differential pressure across the clutch plate is sufficient to establish a clutch-engaging force.
The clutch plate is connected through a damper assembly to the hub of the turbine, thus establishing a mechanical torque transfer between an engine crankshaft and the turbine shaft, which bypasses the hydrokinetic torque flow path through the torque converter.
The clutch plate is both welded to the impeller cover and pinned to the clutch piston. Furthermore, the pin that connects the piston and plate carries a spring-loaded detent ball that is forced radially outward from the piston into contact with the plate. This arrangement driveably connects the plate and piston, and transmits torque between the components of the assembly without producing noise, despite engine speed torque and speed variations.
It is preferable that a minimum number of parts be used to produce a resilient connection between the impeller cover and bypass clutch piston including elimination of the thrust washer between the turbine hub and clutch piston.